Janeway Family Changes
by Gabriella Janeway
Summary: JC fic Still on Voyager Isabella Janeway is growing up and the family is going through some major changes can they handle it. New Chapter five is now up! Sorry it took so long.
1. Changes and Suprises

This is my first Fanfic. Let me know what you think. I don't own Star Trek Voyager or it's Characters I am writing this just for fun and not for profit.

Hi my name is Isabella Taya Janeway and I am the only daughter of the great command team of Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay……………

_Isabella honey could you come here your daddy and I need to talk to you? _

_Sure mom be right out. _Isabella closed her new diary and walked into the living room of the Janeway's quarters on the U.S.S starship Voyager.

_What's up guys? _

_Well your daddy and I just wanted to make sure everything is set for your party tomorrow. _

_Yep, you know my princess only turns eighteen once, and I want it to be perfect_. Chakotay walked behind his daughter and gave her the biggest hug.

_Thank you daddy1 you guys spoil me! _

_No we don't we love you there's a difference. _Kathryn said with a little smirk

_So princess are you and Tommy still going to the party together? _

_Yes dad who else would I go to the party with other than the love of my life. Oh is my ball gown and tiara here._

Yes baby mommy replicated it yesterday. At that moment Kathryn collapsed on the couch.

_MOM! _Isabella yelled as she ran to her mom's side with Chakotay close behind her.

_Its ok sweetheart I'm just a little dizzy that's all I haven't eaten much today. _

_Still Kath I think you should go to sickbay. _

_Chakotay I'm fine. _

_Mom you really don't look so good. Ok! _

_Just to get you two off my back. _

_Thank you Kathryn! _

* * *

The three of them left and walked down to sickbay. On the way there Kathryn almost fainted so Chakotay picked her up in his arms. Isabella walked into sickbay first, and noticed the EMH already activated. 

_Hello Isabella what can I do for you today. _

_Hey doctor it's not who needs you its mom. _Chakotay entered sickbay and put Kathryn down on the nearest biobed.

_Hello Captain what seems to be the problem. _

_Oh nothing worry wart number one and worry wart number two made me come in! _Chakotay turned and gave her a stern, but loving look.

_She was dizzy and almost fainted in the hallway. _

_I see well let's see what's going on shall we. _The doctor grabbed the nearest medical tricorder and started to scan Kathryn. After a couple minutes the doctor stopped.

_Well doctor what's wrong with my mom? _

_Nothing serious Isabella, Congratulations Captain you're pregnant._

_I'm what? _

_You're pregnant five weeks to be exact, and you and both babies are doing just fine. _

_Both babies are you saying I'm having twins? That's what he said Kathryn. Were having twins. I can't believe it. _

_Well believe it Kath were going to be parents again. _

_HEY! Did you forget I was still here? How could you two do this to me? _Before Kathryn or Chakotay could say anything Isabella stormed out of Sickbay.

_Chakotay I don't think Isabella's to happy about this. _

_It will be fine let's let her cool off, and then we will talk to her. _

_Ok you always have the answer. Not always. Let's go celebrate. _The two walked out of sickbay to try to find Isabella.

* * *

Isabella was furious she tapped her comm. Badge _Isabella to Tommy. _

_Hey Beautiful what's up? _

_Meet me on the holodeck in five I need you. _

_Ok I'll be right there. _Tommy walked into B'elanna's office. _Hey mom I'm going to meet Isabella she sounded really upset. _

_Ok sweetheart. Are you two going out tonight? _

_I don't know she may not feel like it, if we do I'll let you know. _

_Ok honey I love you. _

_Love ya to mom. _Tommy kissed her and left the room. Tommy walked to holodeck half confused and half worried about Isabella. He walked onto the holodeck to find Isabella sitting alone on a bench crying. _Bella what's wrong? _Tommy rushed over and took her in his arms.

_How could they do this to me Tommy? _

_Who? What? _

_My parents!_

_What did they do? _

_There having another baby, no let me correct that they are having two babies. _

_Oh I see!_

_I hate them! _

_You don't mean that Bella. _

_Yes I do because now the only thing they are going to care about is the twins. _

_Isabella that's not true, and even if they do I will always love you. I love you to Tommy. Now why don't you go and get some rest. I have some last minute things I have to do. _

_Like what? _

_I can't exactly say. _

_Oh well rest does sound good. _She kissed Tommy, and exited the holodeck. Isabella did need to get some sleep, but she didn't want to go home, so she went to her favorite hiding place her mom's ready room. She walked into the ready room and told the computer to dim the lights. She laid on the couch and started to cry again. _They won't even know I exist anymore. _She curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Tommy was walking toward the briefing room where he had asked his parents and Isabella's parents to meet him. He took a deep breath and entered the room to find both couples seated already. The four looked up as he walked into the room. _I supposed you are wondering why I have asked you here. _

_Well yes Tommy we are. _B'elanna said.

_Well as you all know tomorrow night is Isabella's birthday ball, and as you also know we have been dating for almost five years, and have been best friends all of our lives. _

_Yes we know! _Kathryn said kind of puzzled.

_So I would like to ask for your permission to propose to her tomorrow night. _The four looked at each other and then looked at Tommy. _Now before you say anything please hear me out. I know were young and have never really dated anyone else, but I also know that we are at least 90 years away from home and with our warp core being damaged beyond repair It is taking us two weeks to cove what we would in two days, And the most important thing is that I love her with all my heart, I don't even think about another girl let alone look at one. And…….. _

_Wait a second Tommy! _Kathryn said in her most Captains like tone. The four looked at each other, and then Kathryn stood up. _Welcome to the family Tommy. _Tommy took a deep breath as everyone hugged each other. B'elanna and Tom got up and left. As Tommy turned to leave Kathryn and Chakotay stopped him.

_Tommy! Yes Chakotay! Have you seen Isabella today? Were starting to get worried. _

_Yeah I was with her on the holodeck about an hour ago, oh and by the way congratulations Aunt Kathryn. _

_Thank you Tommy. Do you know where she was going? _

_Well she said she was going to get some rest, but I don't know where. _

_Was she upset? _

_She's was a mess I'm worried about her. Aunt Kathryn I think you need to talk to her. _

_Thank you Tommy. _

_No problem Chakotay. _

_Oh and Tommy! Call us mom and Dad. _

_Thanks Dad. _After Tommy left Kathryn sat down on the couch and Chakotay sat down next to her.

_Chakotay I'm worried. _

_About what? _

_Isabella I mean she just disappeared. _

_I know hold on a minute I'll find her, Computer locate Isabella Janeway. _

_Isabella Janeway is in Captain Janeway's Ready Room Commander. _

_T__hank you. _

_Chakotay I think I should go talk to her. _

_Do you want me to come with you? _

_No I think I need to do this alone. _

_You could go and check on the bridge and the party for me though. _

_Ok! If you need me call me. I will. I love you Kathryn. I love you to. _Chakotay kissed Kathryn, and exited the room.

* * *

After taking a deep breath Kathryn stepped out into the hallway and walked to her ready room and touched the door chime. She received no answer so she walked in to find Isabella asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake her Kathryn sat down at her desk and started going over last minute plans for Isabella's party. About an hour later she heard someone stirring. She walked over and sat on the couch. _Honey wake up. _

Isabella slowly opened her eyes and sat up. _OH it's you. _

_Is that anyway to talk to your mother or the captain of this ship? _

_I'm sorry Captain. _Isabella quickly stood up and started to leave.

_Bella wait! _Isabella turned around.

_Yes Captain! Come sit with me a minute please? _Isabella sat down next to her mother.

_Quit all the Captain stuff would you. _

_Ok mom. _Kathryn took her daughter into her arms.

_What's wrong sweetheart? _

_How could you do this to me? _

_What get pregnant trust me it wasn't planned why does it bother you so much? _

_Because all my life you and dad have been the captain and commander. This ship has always taken you away, and I could love with that. Heck I have even accepted that, but now with the ship and the new babies you aren't going to have time for me any more! _Isabella started to cry. _You aren't going to love me anymore. _

_Oh honey is that what you think? _Kathryn snuggled the now sobbing Isabella close to her.

_Yes! _

_Oh princess your daddy and I could never love you any less, you're the best thing that ever happened to us. You know when I found out I was pregnant with you I was very scared, and your daddy told me not to worry. I was so petrified, until I felt you move for the first time then I immediately fell in love with you. Did I ever tell you about the day you were born? No. Well get ready sweetie it's a long story. Well my day started on the bridge as usual. _

**_

* * *

(Flashback _**

**_Captain on the bridge_. Harry Kim announced as Kathryn walked on to the bridge. **

**_Thank you Mr. Kim Commander Report! _**

**_Everything's running smoothly Captain. Great to hear it. _**

**_So captain what you are doing on the bridge so early? _Chakotay asked as Kathryn lowered herself into her command chair. **

**_Well Commander your daughter is keeping me up! _**

**_Oh my daughter? _**

**_Yes your daughter. _The ship shook and went on red alert. **

**_What's going on Mr. Kim? _**

**_We have been hit Captain. _**

**_Fire Ba….ck. _Kathryn grabbed her abdomen as the ship shook again. **

**_Kathryn are you ok? _**

**_I think I'm in…….Labor. _**

**_Ok Kath stay calm. _The ship shook again. _Tuvok you have the bridge. Mr. Paris your with us, and tell B'elanna to meet us in sickbay. _**

**_Aye Aye Captain Tom_ contacted B'elanna and the trio went to sickbay. When they reached Sickbay B'elanna was already there waiting for them. **

**_What's going on Flyboy? _**

**_Well darling were are about to be an aunt and uncle. _**

**_Really? _**

**_Yeah Really? _**

**_Hey Tom did you……forget…..about me? _Kathryn yelled in the middle of a contraction. _Where's the Doctor. _**

**_He's on the bridge and is going to engineering, because of injuries due to the attacks. _Tom said as he helped Chakotay put Kathryn. _And it looks like he's not going to make it for the birth of your daughter. _**

**_What do you mean he's not going to make it? _**

**_Well Kathryn you're crowning. _**

**_She's what? _Chakotay said with surprise. **

**_She's crowning so it looks like I'm going to be delivering this baby. Is that ok Captain? _**

**_Do what you have to do Tom just make sure she's safe. _**

**_Ok then Kathryn when you feel the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. _**

**_Ok Tom. _For the next five contractions she grabbed Chakotay and B'elanna hand, and pushed as hard as she could. **

**_Ok Kathryn one more push and you're going to have a baby. _**

**_Chakotay I can't I'm so tired. _Chakotay kissed her forehead, and then looked deep into her eyes. **

**_One more baby, just give me one more. _**

**_Ok one more and you are never touching me again! _**

**Kathryn gave one more big push, and then Isabella Taya Janeway was born. **

**End Flashback)**

_

* * *

Isabella your daddy and I loved you so much. I have never seen you daddy as happy as he was the day you were born. I forgot all the pain and exhaustion the moment I laid my eyes on you I just thought about how lucky I was to have such a special gift. _

_Mom I'm sorry! _

_For what baby? _

_For acting like a spoiled brat. _Isabella started crying.

_Honey I think there's more to this than me being pregnant. _

_Well I don't think Tommy love's me anymore. What makes you think that? _

_He has been preoccupied lately like yesterday when I asked if he wanted to have dinner he said he was busy, and I heard Naomi in the background, and today I was talking to him on the holodeck he seemed like he was on a time limit. _

_Darling trust me he still loves you. _

_Are you sure? _

_I'm positive. Why don't we go get some dinner, and then some rest. _

_Ok we have a big day tomorrow, __I love you mom. _

_I love you to sweetheart. _Kathryn and Isabella walked out of the ready room happier and more at peace.

Hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be up ASAP send feedback I love Feedback.


	2. The Party and Proposal

Once again Voyager and it's characters are not mine and I'm not writing this for money.

* * *

The Party and Proposal

Isabella slowly opened her eyes on her birthday, and stretched. When she sat up she found a note on her door. She picked it up and started to read it……….

_**Isabella,**_

_**When you wake up please come into the living room**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mommy and Daddy. **_

Isabella did as the note instructed to find pink balloons and streamers all over the room, and a cake sitting on the table. She looked around, but her parents were no where to be found. All of a sudden two voices came from behind her.

_Happy Birthday Princess!!!!!! _It was her parents she turned around and gave them both a big hug.

_We have something for you. _Chakotay said as he pulled a white box with a pink ribbon tied around it from behind his back and handed to Isabella.

_My party isn't until later. _

_We know, but daddy and I wanted to give you something special early. _

Isabella sat down on the couch with her parents on either side of her. She unwrapped the box to find an exact replica of the glass slippers in her favorite fairy-tale Cinderella. 

_Oh Mommy, Daddy thank you I love them She_ hugged them both.

_Your welcome baby! _Chakotay said as he hugged his daughter. _Now go get ready because you, mommy, and Aunt B'elanna are going to the holodeck to get ready for the party. _

_Really! I'll be right out. _Isabella jumped up and ran into her bedroom. Kathryn looked at Chakotay.

_I think she's happy, how about you? _

_She's defiantly happy, and I think she will be even happier tonight. I'm going with Tom and Tommy to finish preparations for the party. Have fun. _

_Ok Chakotay I love you. _

_I love you to Kat. _Chakotay walked out of the quarters Isabella came running out in a pink velvet sweat suit and pink rhinestone flip flops.

_Where did daddy go?_

_He is with Uncle Tom and Tommy finishing up preparations for the party tonight. _

_Oh ok. _The door chimed.

_Come in_. Kathryn yelled from the living room.

B'elanna walked in _where's the birthday girl?_

_I'm in here with mom Aunt B'elanna. _B'elanna walked into the living room and hugged Isabella.

_Happy birthday Bella. You guys ready to go. _

_Yep. Let's roll we have about six hours to become beautiful and have girl talk. _

* * *

The three of them left the Janeway quarters, and headed for the holodeck. The all had massages, facials, and mud baths. They were now getting there hair and nails done, and decided it was time for that girl talk.

_B'elanna _

_Yes Kath. _

_I have something I need to tell you. _

_What?_

_I'm pregnant with twins. _

_Really?_

_Yeah Really. _

_Oh I am so happy for you. _

Isabella walked into the room with her hair in curls and her makeup all done like a fairy tale princess. Just as the other two were done getting their hair done.

_You guys ready to go we only have an hour until the party?_

_Yep. Hey I have Idea why don't we call Uncle Tom, Daddy, and Tommy and have them get ready in your quarters B'elanna and we will get ready in our quarters and have them come pick us up. _

_That sounds great Kathryn. _

_Yeah mom let's do it. _

Kathryn tapped her comm. Badge. _Kathryn to Chakotay_

_Hey Kath Chakotay here. _

_Hey why don't you, Tom, and Tommy get ready in Tom's quarters and then come and pick us up. _

_Ok! Chakotay out. _

* * *

The three women walked out of the holodeck and back to Kathryn and Bella's quarters.

_Mom! Can you help me zip up my dress? _

_Sure honey come into my room. _

Isabella walked into the room with a pink ball gown with rhinestones, and long pink gloves.

_Mom zip me up please._

_Ok darling! _The door bell rang. _Come in. _

Chakotay, Tom, and Tommy came in all in black tuxes and sat on the couch. B'elanna peeked her head out.

_Hold on boy's we will be out in a minute. _

B'elanna place the tiara on Isabella's head while Kathryn placed a diamond necklace around her neck.

_You look beautiful darling. _

_Thank you Aunt B'elanna. _

_Well let's not keep the boys waiting. _The three women walked out of the bedroom. First was B'elanna in a strapless blue gown with glitter around the top, Then Kathryn with her Gold ball gown. Then appeared Isabella in Her beautiful Ball gown. Tommy walked over and bowed to her.

_Shall we go? _

_Yes we shall. _

* * *

It took all they had for B'elanna and Kathryn not to start crying. They all walked into the party and everyone applauded Isabella. After a few hours of dancing, opening presents, and eating Tommy went over and grabbed a microphone and climbed onto the stage.

_Could I have everyone's attention please? _The whole room became quiet, and turned to him. _Bella could you come up here please? _Isabella walked up on stage, and Tommy took her Hands.

_I have one more present for you. _

_Oh Tommy what is it. _

Tommy got down on one knee.

_Isabella since the day you accepted the invitation to dinner when we were thirteen I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart. I love you more than anything or anybody. You make me smile just by the thought of you. I want your face to be the first thing I see every morning when I awake. So I'm asking you in front of everyone on Voyager tonight. Isabella my Princess will you honor me by becoming my wife?_

Isabella looked stunned _Yes my prince I will. _

Everyone cheered! The rest of the night was filled with congratulations after everyone left Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom, and B'elanna congratulated there children. Tommy and Isabella stayed behind while the four went to there quarters.

* * *

**The story is far from over new chapter to come soon let me know what you think. **


	3. The Suprise Guest

A surprise guest 

It was the day before her wedding, and Isabella was feeling very sick. She had been feeling this way for a week now, and it wasn't getting any better. She felt like she couldn't even get out of bed, Tommy was on an away mission that wasn't scheduled to return for another six hours so she tapped her comm. Badge and called the only other person she wanted right now.

_Isabella to Captain Janeway. _

_Janeway here what do you need Bella? _

_Mom I'm really not feeling that great could you come down to my quarters?_

_Sure honey I'm not on duty for another couple of hours, I'll be right down. _The two terminated the channel and Kathryn headed out the door. About five minutes later Kathryn entered Isabella's quarters.

_Isabella darling where are you? _

_I'm in the bathroom mom. _Kathryn walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom to find Isabella sitting on the floor; Kathryn sat down next to her daughter.

_What's wrong baby? _

_I don't know I just haven't been able to keep anything down, and I'm so tired. _

_Why don't I take you to sickbay, and see what's going on? _

_Ok mom. _Kathryn helped Isabella so she could get dressed, and then the two women walked down to sickbay.

_

* * *

Captain what can I do for you today; I take it everything's ok with the babies._

_Yes doctor everything's fine with those babies it's my other baby. _Kathryn helped Isabella onto a biobed. The doctor scanned her with a tricoder.

_Well Isabella it looks like your new brother and sister are going to have partners in crime. _

_What? _

_Congratulations Isabella you're pregnant. _Isabella just sat there in complete shock Kathryn took her in her arms

_This is great sweetheart. _

_Thank you doctor, can I take her to her quarters. _

_Yes captain just make sure she comes to see me when she gets back from her trip. _

_I will, Oh doctor how far along is she._

_About six weeks. _

_Thank you. _Isabella was still in shock when the two went back to her quarters. Kathryn sat on the couch with Isabella beside her not used to her daughter being so quiet. _Isabella are you ok? _

_

* * *

I'm pregnant!_

_I know! _Isabella started to cry.

_Honey there is no reason to be upset. _Kathryn hugged her daughter. _This is a wonderful thing not a bad one. _

_I know mom it's just I'm pregnant, and your pregnant at the same time. _

_That is a little weird, but it will be fine. _

_I'm so happy right now mom there are little people growing inside of me, but I'm scared I don't know what to do with a baby, how am I going to tell Tommy or Daddy, plus my wedding is tomorrow._

_Calm down sweetheart let's handle one thing at a time ok. _

_Ok mom. _

_First it's natural to be scared this is a big deal. As for Tommy and your Daddy they are going to be thrilled, and the wedding is going to be beautiful. _

_You're ok with this mom?_

_I couldn't be happier. _Isabella looked at her mom in complete awe.

_You're really happy about this?_

_Yes I just can't believe my baby is having a baby! _

_I know it's weird!_ Isabella looked down and placed her hand on her abdomen. _Now all I have to do is tell Daddy and Tommy! When are the going to be home? _

_In about two hours. _

_Oh! _

_Why don't you take a little nap, and then the four of us will have dinner tonight. _

_Ok! _Kathryn brought Isabella into bedroom and tucked her in. She turned to leave when she heard a voice.

_Mom!_

_Yes Isabella!_

_Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? _

_Sure sweetie. _Kathryn lay down next to Isabella and both women fell asleep.

* * *

A couple hours later Kathryn woke up to the beep of her com badge.

Chakotay to Kathryn

Yes Chakotay

Tommy and I are back.

Good come to Isabella's quarters. Kathryn woke Isabella up right before they walked in.

_Isabella sweetheart Kathryn were here. _

_We'll be out in a minute Chakotay. _

Kathryn turned to Isabella.

_Do you want to tell them together?_

_Yes! _

_Could you call B'elanna and Tom to? _

_Sure! Kathryn to B'elanna _

_Hey Kat what's up?_

_Is tom with you?_

_Yes! _

_Could you come down to Isabella and Tommy's quarters? _

_Sure! _

Soon all six of them were sitting in Isabella and Tommy's living room.

_So what's up Kathryn why are we all here?_

_Well B'elanna Isabella has something she would like to tell everyone. _

_Is something wrong baby?_

_No Tommy I'm fine it's just we're going to have a baby. _

_You're Pregnant?_

_Yes! _

_Oh that's wonderful princess!_ Chakotay jumped up and hugged his daughter.

_I'm going to me a grandmother! _

_Yes you are Lanna and I'm gong to be a grandfather, congratulations son! _Tom said as he hugged his son!

_Wait minute guys there's more! _Isabella said

_Honey!_

_Tommy we are having twins. _

_We are?_

_Yep! _

After another hour of hugs and congratulations Tommy, Tom, and Chakotay went to Kathryn and Chakotay's quarters for Tommy's bachelor party, while B'elanna, Kathryn, and Isabella stayed behind.

* * *

Isabella sat on the couch looking out the window. Kathryn went to the mess hall to get the Ice cream she had replicated earlier, and B'elanna was in the Bathroom. B'elanna walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Isabella.

_Is everything ok honey?_

Isabella snapped back into reality _Yeah I was just thinking! _

_About what?_

_About how happy I am, I'm marrying the love of my life tomorrow, and I having my twins everything is going great. _B'elanna hugged her as Kathryn walked in.

_So who's up for some Ice cream and girl talk?_

_Kath your back I think Isabella and I could use some._

They each grabbed a spoon and dug in.

_So what do you guys want to talk about mom?_

_I don't know! _

_I have a question for Aunt B'elanna! _

_Shoot! _

_Well, are Paris men still good in bed when they get older?_

_Isabella! _Kathryn

_Kathryn its fine! Well to answer your question there tigers. _

_OMG! B'elanna!_

_So what about you Kath how's Chakotay! _

_Well B'elanna he's still the same way as when I married him. _

Kathryn and B'elanna looked at each other and then looked at Isabella.

_So Belle how is my son?_

_Yeah Bella speak up!_

_Well he's amazing. _

All three women laughed and talked until 2 a.m. when Isabella fell asleep. Kathryn and B'elanna sat next to each other on the couch.

_You know what I just realized Kat?  
_

_What?_

_Our babies are grown up, getting married, and having babies of there own. _

_I know! _


	4. The Wedding

The Wedding

The big day was finally here Isabella's wedding day. Isabella woke up early and replicated herself a cup of tea, and then headed for the bathroom she felt like she was going to throw up. **Oh not today **she thought. A couple of minutes later Kathryn woke up to the sound of her daughter throwing up, and walked into the bathroom.

_Honey are you ok? _She saw Isabella hunched over the toilet.

_Yeah mom! Morning sickness you know! _

_Yeah I know. _

B'elanna walked in!

_What's wrong Kathryn does she have wedding day jitters?_

_No morning sickness. _

_Oh! _

After Isabella was done throwing up the three women walked into the living room.

_So Isabella you ready?_

_Yeah aunt B I just am so nauseas. _

_Is that from nerves or the pregnancy?_

_I think it's from a little bit of both!_

_Well I think we should start getting you ready! _

_Me two. _

_B'elanna would you start on her hair I have something I have to go get. _

_Sure thing Kath. _

Isabella walked into her bedroom with B'elanna, and sat down while she started doing her hair.

_So do you want it up or down?_

_I want in half up and half down and curled. _

_Ok can do! _

_Aunt B'elanna. _

_Yes Isabella!_

_I'm scared. _

_About what darling?_

_Well what if I get fatter and Tommy doesn't love me anymore or I'm not a good mom or wife?_

_Honey Tommy will always love you, and you are going to be a great wife and an excellent mother. _

_How do you know?_

_Well because I know my son, and I know you. _

_Thanks aunt B. _

_You're welcome. _

B'elanna finished Isabella's hair just as Kathryn walked in holding a beautiful dress.

_I'm back! _

B'elanna and Isabella turned around.

Isabella gasped. _Mom it's beautiful, I think I'm going to cry! _Isabella started to cry. Kathryn and B'elanna sat on either side of Isabella and took her in there're arms.

_Honey what's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry. Don't you like it?_

_I love it mom you didn't make you cry I'm happy. Actually I don't know why I'm crying, the last couple of days I have been crying at the drop of a hat. _

_Oh honey that's just your hormones. _

Isabella finally quit crying and stepped into the dress. It was a white ball gown with white and pink rhinestones and roses.

Kathryn and B'elanna started to cry.

_What are you two crying for?_

_Well honey I'm crying because you look so beautiful and I can't believe you are getting married. _

_Oh mom! And why are you crying Aunt B'elanna?_

_Because my baby is getting married. _

After a few minutes Chakotay entered the quarters.

_Hey where is my beautiful princess?_

_In here daddy. _

Chakotay started to walk in when Kathryn stopped him.

_Hi Kathryn can I go in and see my daughter?_

_Hold on Chakotay I just wanted to warn you that if she starts to cry it's not you it's just her hormones have been going crazy lately. _

_Ok I'll watch out. _Kathryn and Chakotay walked into the room.

_Hi daddy! _

Chakotay felt like he was going to start crying, and walked up and hugged his daughter.

_You look beautiful princess. _

_Oh Daddy!_

_Are you about ready to go Tom and Tommy are already on the holodeck along with the rest of the crew. _

_Yeah just give me a second. _

Isabella took a deep breath put her Tiara on and walked out of her quarters a single woman for the last time.

* * *

When she reached the outside of the holodeck Kathryn and B'elanna kissed her cheeks and then went inside. A few minutes later Chakotay and Isabella heard the wedding march.

_Are you ready?_

_As ready as I'll ever be let's go. _

Chakotay and Isabella walked into a beautiful garden; the minute she walked in her eyes met Tommy's.

(She is so beautiful) Tommy thought to himself as he reached out and grabbed her hand and then faced Tuvok.

Tuvok began the ceremony.

_Dearly beloved we are gathered hear in honor to bring this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now the couple have decided to recite there own vowels. Tommy would you begin. _

_Isabella, since the first day I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I love waking up to you every morning, and seeing you every night before I go to be. I want to grow old with you, and be with you always I love you with all of my heart. _He took the wedding band and slipped it on her finger. _With this ring I thee wed. _

_Tommy I have never been happier than I am with you. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars I could not imagine living without you. You have been there through the good times and bad. When I was sick, or near death. In the middle of the night when I used to call you when I had a bad dream. And when I just wanted someone to go to the park with. I love you with all my heart. With this ring I thee wed. _

Tuvok began again.

_Isabella Taya Janeway do you take Thomas Eugene Paris Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness or in health until death do you part?_

_I Do! _

_Do you Thomas Eugene Paris Jr. take Isabella Taya Janeway to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hole in sickness or in heath until death do you part?_

_I do! _

_I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride. _

Tommy took Isabella into his arms and kissed her as the audience cheered. The couple walked out of the holodeck and into the Mess hall where all there guest were waiting before walking in they stopped in front of the doors.

_Isabella. _

_Yes Hubby!_

_I love you so much!_

_I love you to!_

The couple walked into the Mess to thunderous applause and hugs of congratulations. After a couple hours of partying Isabella found her mother.

_Mom can I talk to you a second?_

_Sure! What's wrong?_

_Oh nothing I just think before Tommy and I leave it would be a perfect time to tell the crew about our pregnancies. _

_What ever you want. _

Isabella and Kathryn stood next to each other and clicked there glasses with spoons soon the whole room was looking at them.

_Hi everyone first I would like to thank you all for coming. Tommy and I are very happy. Now my mother and I have some very big news. Mom do you want to make the announcement. _

_Sure. We are pregnant. _

_Both of you?_

_Yes Mr. Kim both of us I am 11 weeks along and Isabella is five. We are both having a set of twins. _

* * *

The whole room rang with applause and congratulations after an other hour. Isabella and Tommy left for the Delta Flyer. After stringing in they snuggled up together.

_Are you happy Bella?_

_Very why do you ask?_

_Because I want to make you the happiest girl ever known. _

_You already have. _

_TO BE CONTINUED _


	5. The Janeway and Paris Twins

**Once again Paramount owns all characters except Isabella, Tommy, and both sets of twins. I'm writing this for fun and not money.**

The Janeway and Paris Twins

Isabella and Kathryn now very pregnant (Kathryn at forty-weeks and Isabella at thirty-four) and very Cranky were not very tolerant of their husbands, but were not terrible either.

**Isabella and Tommy's Quarters!**

Isabella woke up to the sound of the sonic shower running. She got up and was about to get dressed when she stopped and looked at her ever growing abdomen. She placed her hands over it and closed her eyes as she felt the babies move. A few seconds later she felt Tommy's arms around her and his hands covering hers.

_Good Morning Beautiful!_

_God morning Darling!_

_How are my three favorite girls this morning?_

_Well, I'm exhausted but the other two are fine, and moving like crazy. _

Isabella went to move and stumbled almost to the floor Tommy caught her just in the nick of time.

_Are you ok Bella?_

_I'm fine my equilibrium is just a little off! _

_Why don't you take the day off ? I'm sure the captain and commander would understand!_

_NO! I don't want any special treatment MR.PARIS, as future captain of this ship I have to be on my toe's at all times pregnant or not. _

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile in Kathryn and Chakotay's Quarters

_If I have told you once I have told you a thousand times Commander I AM NOT TAKING THE DAY OFF!_

_But sweetheart you are nine months pregnant not to mention exhausted! _

_Chakotay as Captain of this ship my duty is to my crew. I have to stay on my toe's pregnant or not!_

_Yes but..._

_No buts Commander. _

_Why don't you go and check on Isabella?_

_I will see her on the Bridge!_

Chakotay and Tommy hit there comm Badge's at the same time

Chakotay _To the Doctor_

_Tommy To the Doctor _

_Yes Gentlemen one a a time please go ahead Tommy. _

_It's Isabella she's dizzy and exhausted! Can you order her to take some time off?_

_Kathryn to she's exhausted as well!_

_Gladly Gentlemen! Doctor out. _

_Doctor to The Captain_

_Yes Doctor_

_I am putting you on three day medical leave!_

_You Can't! _

_I can don't make me pull rank on you captain! _

_Fine Janeway out. _

_Doctor to Isabella_

_Yes_

_I am putting you on three day medical leave! _

_Fine! Paris out _

_Tommy Don't you think you are sleeping in these quarters for the next three day's. _

_But Bella?_

_DON"T BUT BELLA ME OUT!_

Tommy stepped out of his quarters wondering where he was going to go for the next three days.

**

* * *

**

Captains Quarters

_Chakotay GET OUT!_

_What?_

_I don't care where you go, but for the next three days you can't stay here. _

_Fine!_

Chakotay walked out of their quarters and headed for the bridge.

Kathryn tapped her Comm. Badge

_Captain to Isabella_

_Isabella here _

_Can you guess what your father did?_

_Did he have the doctor put you on leave for the next three days?_

_Yeah how did you know?_

_Because Tommy did the same thing! _

_You know I could throw them both in the Brigg for this! _

_I know, but I threw Tommy out!_

_You did? I threw your dad out to. I know why don't you come stay with me for the next three days and we can talk about baby stuff. _

_Ok I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. _

_Ok Janeway out! _

_Isabella to Tommy_

_Tommy here just to let you know I am staying with my mother for a couple days...Oh and tell my father that too. Isabella out. _

**

* * *

**

On the Bridge

Chakotay walked in to find a very upset Tommy at the Helm!

_Tuvok you have the bridge. Tommy come into the ready room_

Tommy and Chakotay walked into the ready room.

_So Tommy spill whats wrong?_

_It's Isabella I'm so worried about her, and she threw me out this morning and then informed me that she was staying with Kathryn for the next three days. _

_Kathryn did the same thing and said I couldn't come home for three days. _

_Do you want to stay with me Chakotay?_

_I sure would three day's hormone free. _

They both laughed.

**

* * *

**

Kathryn's Quarters

Isabella stood outside of Kathryn's quarters and rang the doorbell.

_Come In. _

Isabella entered the room.

_Hey mom!_

_Hey honey, come sit by me. _

_Ok. _

Isabella sat on the couch by her mother and gave her a hug.

_How are you feeling mom?_

_I'm ok can't wait for this to be over. How are you?_

_The same the girls are moving like crazy. _

_I know your brother and sister are too. _

_Mom!_

_What?_

_I want them out I can't stand this anymore. I don't know what's worse being big as a house or having Tommy watch my every move. _

_I know your father isn't much better. _

_If they are this nervous now I hate to see what they are going to be like when we actually go into...labor. _

_Isabella are you ok?_

_I"m fine mom _Isabella said while catching her breath. _The babies just moved and it startled me. _

_Ok you just scared me thats all. _

_I'm fine mom it's me who should be watching you. Your closer to your due date. _

_So Bella we are not allowed on the Bridge for seventy-two hours what do you want to do?_

_Well we could have some tea and talk and then punish daddy and Tommy by going shopping. _

_Sounds good to me. What do you want to talk about?_

_The babies!_

_Of course well shoot. _

_So mom have you decided where you are going to have the twins?_

_Probably on the holodeck with the same program I used when I had you. Have you decided?_

_Well there is a program I designed for the holodeck I would like to try to do this naturally. _

_Well what does Tommy think? _

_He says whatever I want to do is fine with him. _

_Well then do what you want. It's your delivery. _

_I know! Thanks mom. _

**

* * *

**

A Couple of days later.

Kathryn and Isabella were sleeping peacefully, when Isabella felt her mother stir.

_Mom whats wrong?_

_Oh nothing I...just think...I'm in ...La...bor!_

_What? Ok here is what we are going to do I'm going to get you settled and then call daddy! _

_Sounds great! _

_Computer two two for transport to holodeck two and run program Janewayb2._

* * *

The two appeared in a room with a huge bed, couch, birthing chair and other things. It looked like a big bedroom. Isabella got her mother into bed and settled her in and then tapped her comm badge. 

_Isabella to Commander _

_yes Isabella _

_You need to get to holodeck two now. _

_Why?_

_Mom's in Labor. _

_I'll be right there. _

_Ok Isabella out. _

_Mom are you ok. _

_I'm fine. Just a little tense. _

_Ok well I'm going to go lay down. _

Another contraction hit Kathryn like a ton of bricks as she reached out to her daughter.

_Isabella stay...he...re... pl...ease_

_Sure mom! _

Isabella grabbed her mothers hand.

_It's going to be ok mom. _

_I know! _Just then Chakotay and Tom came to sickbay

_Kathryn are you ok?_

_What do you think COMMANDER?_

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn and sat beside her. _It's going to be ok sweetheart just breath. _

_YOU BREATH YOU Aggggggggggghhhhhhh. YOU DID THIS TO ME AND I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN. _

_Honey calm down please. _

_YOU CALM DOWN! _

_Hey dad what is Tom doing here?_

_The doctor is busy on an away mission treating the crew that was injured. So it looks like I'm delivering your brother and sister. _Isabella grabbed her stomach.

_It looks like you may delivering their niece's too. _Chakotay and Kathryn look at each other. Chakotay walked over to Isabella and grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

_Are you sure? _

_I'm sure dad they are coming and they__are coming n...ooooo...wwww. _

_Ok I believe you. _Chakotay took Isabella and got her settled next to Kathryn on the bed while Tom ran a tricoder over them both.

_Commander we have a problem. _

_What Tom?_

_Well Bella is about two centimeters and it is going to take a while, but Kathryn is at ten I need you over here to help her push. _

_Ok. _Chakotay walked over and grabbed Kathryn's hand.

_Ok Captain push! _

Kathryn took a deep breath and pushed through about four contractions.

_Ok Captain one more push and you will have a baby! _

_Chakotay I love you! _

_I love you too now push! _

Kathryn took one more deep breath and pushed!

_It's a girl! _

_Ok Kathryn I love you so much! _

_I love you to Chakotay. What are we going to name her?_

_Gabriella Sue! _

A few pushes later and her twin was born.

_Congrats Captain you have a boy!_

_What are we going to name him Kathryn?  
_

_How about Chakotay Jr.?_

Kathryn and Chakotay kissed in bliss and held their children until they heard a very famlier scream, and turned to Isabella while Tom took the twins and put them in bassinets. Kathryn held Isabella as another contraction hit and Chakotay went to her other side to hold her hand.

_Ok honey mommies here. Just breath. _

_Ok ...mom...I'm ...trying. _

_Is there anything I can get you honey?_

_I want TOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY! _

_Ok hold on! _Chakotay hit his comm. Badge

_Chakotay to Tommy! _

_Tommy here! _

_Where are you?_

_I'm on the Planet, the Delta Flyer is being repaired._

_Why! _He heard Isabella in the Background.

_Tell him I hate him and this is all his fault. I am never letting him touch me again. EVER! OWWW! _

_Calm down honey! _Kathryn coached her.

_OMG Chakotay she's in Labor! _Tommy asked wit a panic in his voice. _Is she ok?_

_She's fine yes she is in labor! Tom is taking care of it. _

_I called Touvok he can't beam me up! _

_Ok don't worry just get hear asap we will take good care of her. _

_Ok and Chakotay tell her I love her! _

_I will. _

_Tommy out! _Chakotay walked back over and looked at Tom!

_How far along is she?_

_About three centimeters this could take a while. _

_Whaaaaaaaaaatttt! _Isabella screamed while Kathryn and Chakotay held her hands.

_Mom I scared, and I hate Tommy if he was here I would..._

_Calm down honey it's going to be just take deep breaths! _

_Ok that was a tough one! _

_Is there anything I can get you anything princes !_

_I could use some water! _

_Your wish is my command! _

_Hey Tom I think Lanna would like to be here to see her grand babies being born._

_Me too ! _Tom tapped his comm Badge. _Tom to B'elanna_

_B'elanna here what do you need flyboy !_

_I just wanted to let you know you are about to become a grandmother. _

_Really! _

_Yeah get up to holodeck 2! _

_I'm on my way. _B'elanna quickly ran into the holodeck to see Isabella being coached by Tom and Chakotay and getting very annoyed.

_Ok honey breath! _

_Hey Bella you have to relax ok! _

_SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU NOOOOOOOOOOOW! OUT EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR MOM AND AUNT BELLA! _

Tom and Chakotay quickly left the room as B'elanna sat next to Isabella.

_That was quite a dozy huh Belle?_

_It sure was aunt B. _

_And how are you Kath?_

_I'm fine just a little tired. _

_How are my new godchildren?_

_They are fine. _

_OWW! _

B'elanna and Kathryn to see Isabella in extreme pain.

_Mom I can't do this anymore it hurts to much! _

_Honey yes you can I know you can. _

_Come on hun! I know exactly how you feel! When I had Tommy I thought I was going to die. _

_Aunt Bella I want T...o...mm..y! _

_I know sweetie he will be here soon. _

_I hope so...so...I...can kill him. _

_why do you want to do that?_

_Because he did this. _

About 32 hours later.

Tom ran a tricoder over a very exausted Isabella. Just as Tommy walked in.

_Bella sweetheart are you ok?_

_NO I"M NOT TOMMY WHERE WERE YOU! _

_I was on the planet I just got back! _Tommy sat down next to Isabella. Seirously _how are you?_

Isabella started to cry. _I'm sorry I yelled I'm tired honey. _

_It's ok. _

_Omg! Uncle Tom come here I think this is it. _

_Breath sweetie. _

_I am Tomas Euguene Paris and by the way you are def. never touching me or coming nearing me again. _

Tom ran the tricoder over her again. _Ok Isabella It's time to push. _

_Ok! _Tommy and Kathryn grabbed her hands while B'elanna and Chakotay stood behind her to support her.

Isabella pushed for about an hour.

_Ok Isabella honey give me one more push and the baby will be out. _

_I can't Tom I'm so tired . _

_Yes you can look at me! _Kathryn took her daughters face into her hands._ You can do anything, You are the future captain of voyager and my daughter now push. _

_Ok! _She bore down and pushed as hard as she could until she heard the most beautiful sound she ever heard a baby cry.

_It's a girl! _

_Oh Tommy I love you! _

_I love you to Bella. What are we going to name her?_

_How about Kathryn Michele Paris?_

_Sounds good to me. _

_What do you think mom?_

_I love it baby. _

Isabella started to have another contraction. _The party isn't over yet here mom take Kate. _

After a couple of minutes the baby still wasn't moving down.

_TOM whats wrong why isn't she coming?_

_She's stuck Bella you have to push really hard on the next contraction ok! _

Isabella started to cry! _Mom what if there is something really wrong with her I'm going to loose my baby. _

_Calm down honey everything is going to be fine now just take a deep breath and push for me ok. _

_Ok!_ Isabella pushed for a good hour before the second baby started to make her appearence.

_Ok Isabella honey one more push. _

_Ok here we go. _She gave one more big push and another crying baby was born.

_Oh honey she's beautiful. What are we going to name her? _

_I have an Idea Bella. _

_What?_

_B'elanna Marie Paris _

_Ok with me how about you Aunt B. _

_That's great. _Kathryn and B'elanna cried as they hugged there children and held there grandchildren.

A Couple of hours later.

Tommy and Isabella were sitting together Holding the twins.

_Isabella I love you! _

_I love you to. _

_Thank you. _

_For what?_

_For being my wife and having my children. _

_Tommy I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. _

**YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPES LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
